Qu'estce que tu veux ?
by Aiisu-Ahwon
Summary: Voici ma premiere fic! Un shonen-ai Sena x Hiruma, vu qu'on en trouve pas beaucoup... en re-correction !
1. Prologue

**Mot de l'auteuse ( c'est à dire moi 8D )**

Voici ma première fic ! Elle est sur le couple Sena x Hiruma, un couple que j'adore mais d'ont on ne trouve aucunes fics, y'a que du Hiruma x Mamori practiquement, et ça a le don de me mettre en rogne : je deteste partticulièrement ce couple et désolée pour ceux qui sont pas contents :D je laisserai donc Mamori en second rôle et ça n'ira pas plus loin pour elle dans ma fic. Si vous avez des remarques quelquonques, hésitez pas à m'en faire par même pour des fautes d'aurthographe ! xD

Ah, et j'adore les Smiley, donc désolée si vous en trouvez souvent dans ma fic, j'espere que ça restera lisible

Bonne lecture

et si vous trouvez les chapitres trop courts, dites le !

Et aussi, je pense que toute ma fic sera en POV de Sena

* * *

Pour Toi

Prologue

Pour toi… C'est pour toi tout ça… C'est pour toi si je suis entré dans l'équipe, chaque match gagné, chaque touchdown que j'ai marqué, c'était pour toi, pour que tu t'intéresses à moi, pour que tu aies besoin de moi comme moi j'ai besoin de toi. Au début, je n'aimais pas le football US, mais, j'ai appris à l'aimer, et à t'aimer toi aussi petit à petit. Au fur et à mesure des mois, des saisons, je ne venais aux entraînements que pour te voir. J'étais faible et tu m'as rendu fort.

Tu as commencé à prendre la place du football américain dans mon cœur et mon esprit, et j'espère que c'est la même chose pour toi, que mes sentiments ne resteront pas toujours incompris.

Je t'aime, Hiruma.


	2. Chapter 1

**Titre :** Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

**Auteure :** Moi, Aiisu Ahwon !

[...] Et blablabla et blablabla [...]

**NdA :** Hello-o ! Voici la version re-écrite de ce chapitre ! ( celle d'avant étant une vraie catastrophe, il fallait bien que je fasse quelque chose u.u )

J'ai essayé d'enlever au maximum de faute d'orthographe, de virer tous les smiley, et de faire des phrases correctes !

Donc voila, j'espere que vous apprécierez !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 :**

**POV Sena**

Aujourd'hui, j'ai un match amical contre les Cameleons… et je n'ai vraiment aucune envie d'y aller, en plus on a déjà fait plein de matchs contre eux…

A peine réveillé, je me sentais déjà las, et voilà que s'ajoute maintenant un mauvais pressentiment…

J'arrivai devant le lycée, et vis Hiruma, adossé au mur, dans sa tenue de football américain, semblant attendre quelque chose, ou quelqu'un. Une fois à sa hauteur, il me remarqua et tourna la tête dans ma direction ; je m'arrêtai et engageai la conversation :

« Bonjour, Hiruma-san … tu attends quelqu'un ?

- Oui, il marqua une pause et me regarda d'un air ennuyé ; toi.

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux, surpris, mais surtout content ; il ne me laissa pas m'extasier bien longtemps.

- Rêve pas fuckin' nabot, on a décidé à la dernière minute que le match aurait lieu chez les Cameleons et pas chez nous, je suis juste resté pour te prévenir, vu que t'étais à la bourre et que tu répondais pas au téléphone, fit-il sur un ton de reproche ; et moi je m'ennuyais.

- Les autres sont déjà partis ? lui demandais-je.

- Oui, ils t'ont pas attendus, sauf' cette saleté de manageur mais les autres l'ont embarqué de force, dit-il en se mettant en chemin vers le lycée des Zokugaku Cameleons.

- Comme on pouvait s'attendre de Mamo-nee … lui répondis-je un peu gêné, avant d'ajouter, Il reste combien de temps avant le début du match ?

- Moins de 5 minutes maintenant.

- Quoi ?! Mais pourquoi on se dépêche pas alors ?!

- Ironiquement, c'est toi qui ralentit là, fuckin' nabot, me répondit-il d'un air mi-exaspéré mi-amusé, il soupira un coup et reprit : Pfff, de toute façon ça sert à rien de presser, puisque j'ai l'impression que t'as pas envie de jouer ce foutu match et que ça va tout foutre en l'air.

- C-comment tu le sais ? lui demandais-je, honteux et surpris.

- Ça se voyait rien qu'à ta tronche quand t'es arrivé ! grogna Hiruma

- Désolé …

Nous continuâmes donc notre chemin en silence, un silence très pensant d'ailleurs… Mais qu'est-ce que j'y pouvais si ce matin je m'étais réveillé sans aucune envie de jouer, si je suis venu, c'est juste pour passer un peu plus de temps avec lui…

Hiruma s'arrêta soudainement, pas le temps de réaliser, je lui suis rentré dedans. Rouge de honte, je lui demande :

- Pourquoi tu t'es arrêté Hiruma-san ?

- Parce qu'on est arrivé, répondit-il simplement.

- Ah, déjà…

Nous rejoignîmes les autres qui nous attendaient avec impatience. J'avais bien fait de me mettre en tenue avant de partir car les adversaires n'avaient pas l'intention d'attendre encore plus.

Nous étions en place, et Hiruma me glissa quelques mots avant de lancer la partie :

- Nous fais pas faut bond au milieu du match, on a encore besoin de toi le nabot pour gagner, me murmura-t-il, un sourire presque imperceptible aux lèvres.

- D-d'accord ! lui répondis-je, le rose aux joues, mais tout de même remonté à bloc.

Le match commença très bien, nous menions la partie sans soucis, comme on pouvait s'y attendre. La fin de la première mi-temps approchait, j'étais alors sur le point de marquer un touchdown ( ou alors peut-être l'avais-je déjà marqué ? ), la tête dans les nuages ( nuages en forme d'Hiruma-can plus précisement ), j'étais passé à travers tous mes adversaires si facilement que s'en avait été ennuyant. Seulement, d'un coup, je sentis quelque chose ou quelqu'un me frapper violement dans le ventre, je volai sur plusieurs mètres avant d'atterrir lourdement au sol, c'est seulement à ce moment que je ressentis une terrible douleur au niveau du ventre. Je me sentais faible, tout ce qui m'entourait devenait flou, j'entendais à peine les cris de Mamori-nee-chan et les pleurs de Suzuna-chan, d'un coup je me suis endormi, ou plutot évanoui.

***

Hum… Tiens… j'entends une voix familière ! Mais je ne ne vois rien… Je ne suis pas mort j'espère ! Ça serait injuste que je meurs sans même savoir pourquoi, mais enfin, j'ai mal… Donc je pense que je suis encore vivant… Mais, en fait, cette voix, on aurait dit celle d'Hiruma-san, j'ai l'impression qu'il crie… Ce que j'entendis devint de plus en plus distinct, j'arrivai à comprendre ce qu'il disait :

- Tu devrais apprendre à tenir les membres de ton équipe en laisse, Habashira Rui ! S'écria la voix d'Hiruma, terriblement en colère à mon avis.

Mais… pourquoi en fait ?

Il reprit :

- Tu les laisses 2 minutes sans surveillance et ils font déjà n'importe quoi !

- Tu devrais surveiller tes mots Hiruma Yoichi ! répondit quelqu'un qui devait surement être Habashira-san, un peu plus calme que mon blond. C'est sûr, il n'aurait pas dû frapper Kobayakawa-kun, et je m'occuperai personnellement de son cas, mais je ne te permets pas de faire justice toi-même, et si tu veux le faire, fais-le en dehors du territoire des Zokugaku !

Ah, alors un des Cameleons m'a frappé et ils se prennent la tête à propos de ça ! Mais... qu'Hiruma s'énerve autant… C'est pas la première fois que je suis blessé pendant un match je pense…

………..…

Il s'inquiète pour moi ?

…

Bon c'est pas tout mais j'ai remarqué que je n'entendais plus Mamori crier ni Suzuna pleurer… J'essayai tant bien que mal de me relever, les idées un peu plus claires, mon ventre me faisait encore souffrir, mais moins qu'avant, j'ouvris péniblement les yeux. J'avais réussi à me redresser et je regardais autour de moi : j'étais toujours au lycée Zokugaku, assis sur une civière improvisée, Hiruma et Habashira se tournèrent vers moi et cessèrent leur discussion.

- On dirait que ton protégé s'est réveillé, cracha Rui, sur les nerfs, à Hiruma, je vais prévenir les membres de ton équipe.

-Hmph' … Grogna Hiruma.

Il s'installa sur le banc à côté moi. Je me levai et fis de même. Que pouvais-je dire ? L'ambiance était déjà tellement tendue… mais il finit par briser le silence :

- Pfff… K'so Chibi ! Tu sais que t'as fais peur à plein de personnes en tombant dans les pommes comme ça. Je te signale que cette saleté de manager a essayé d'appeler les urgences, elle a pété un bon câble, tsss, elle criait et courait partout en cherchant des médicaments, de l'eau de compresse et j'sais pas trop quoi encore.

- Je suis désolé… répondis-je en regardant mes pieds, je mourrais d'envie de lui demander s'il s'était inquiété pour moi, mais préfèrais ne rien dire, tenant à ma vie.

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses, c'est à l'autre fuckin' abrutis qui t'as frappé de s'excuser plutôt, grommela-t-il.

J'étais surpris par sa réponse, plutot ... inhabituelle. Et il me semblait bien calme aujourd'hui d'ailleurs… Il ne m'a pas tiré dessus avec une arme, je crois même que je n'en ai pas vu une de toute la journée, pas que je m'en plaigne, ( ce n'est vraiment pas quelque chose dont on peut se plaindre à la base ) mais c'est simplement bizarre. Je regardai ma montre et réalisai soudainement une chose, me tournant vers lui, je lui demandai :

- Et le match ?? Qui a gagné ? Vous avez continué à jouer ? Il est fini depuis longtemps ?

- T'excites pas comme ça, nabot, à croire que t'as retrouvé ton envie de jouer. Répondit-il en avec son sourire semi carnassier.

Ah ça y'est, je me mis à rougir comme pas possible !

- On a continué à jouer sans toi, ils étaient un peu paumés mais on a gagné quand même, le match s'est finit y'a 10 minutes… Ah beh tiens, les voilà…

En effet, on voyait un groupe de personnes arriver en courant, Mamo-nee en tête. Elle se rua sur moi en me demandant si j'allais bien, si j'avais besoin de quelque chose. Pour le moment, tout ce que je voulais c'était du silence, et accessoirement être seul avec Hiruma.

Après cette sorte de mimi retrouvaille, qui dura un bon moment quand même, nous partîmes chacun de notre côté pour rentrer chez nous. J'étais le dernier à sortir de l'enceinte du lycée, je soupirai un coup et décidai de me mettre en route jusqu'à ma maison.

Je n'eus pas le temps de faire plus de deux pas, que quelqu'un m'interpella :

- Hey', nabot !

Même pas besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qui m'avait appelé, mais je le fis quand même, rien que pour voir son visage une derniere fois aujourd'hui ; Hiruma sourit ( à sa manière ) et continua :

- À demain !

Et il partit sans même attendre ma réponse, en me laissant là, en plan. Je crois que j'ai encore plus rougi à cet instant que lors de la journée entière. N'empêche… Ces quelques mots me rendaient vraiment heureux…

* * *

Donc voila ! Qu'en pensez vous ? C'est mieux hein ?? ( c'est sur que ça pouvait pas etre pire que ce que j'avais déja écrit mais bon XD )


	3. Chapter 2

**POV Sena**

Lendemain après-midi

Les cours venaient de se terminer, je marchais en traînant les pieds en direction du terrain de football US, l'entraînement allait bientôt commencer…

Je repensais à ce qui c'était passé la veille… j'avais été tellement surpris qu'en rentrant chez moi à pied, je m'étais pris plusieurs murs et lampadaires sur le chemin J'ai d'ailleurs encore des bleus.

J'étais à présent en face du terrain, m'attendant à voir mes amis déjà en plein dans leur entraînement, et là qui je vois ? … Personne… À si ! Il y a quelqu'un assis sur le banc. C'était Hiruma qui astiquait sa mitraillette en regardant son chien, Cerberus, manger. Je m'approche et lui demande :

- Où sont les autres ?

- Ils sont mort. Je les ai tués. Me répondit-il sans prendre la peine de tourner la tête vers moi.

Je le regarde, interloqué. Il reprend :

- Ils sont occupés aujourd'hui et pourront pas venir s'entraîner.

-Ah d'accord… il y serait pas pour quelque chose par hasard ? Bah en tout cas sa m'étonnerait pas…

Il se lève, toujours sa mitraillette en main et part en marchant.

- Tu vas où ? lui demandas-je en le suivant.

- Acheter de l'équipement en ville, et tu y vas avec moi le nabot. Se content-t-il de répondre. On prend le métro.

- Okay.

Nous sortîmes donc du lycée Deimon, en direction du métro.

Pendant tous le trajet aucun de nous deux ne prononça un mot, comme si y'avait eu un mort et qu'on faisait sa minute de silence

Après notre minute de silence tellement intense, nous étions donc dans la gare, à attendre le métro, qui ne semblait pas vouloir arriver. . .

- Hiruma-san ? me risquai-je

- Hn ?

- Le métro est bondé, on ferait pas mieux d'attendre le prochain, histoire que ça se vide un peu ?

- Non on prend celui-la.

- D'accord . . .

Le métro arriva peu après, et en effet, il était plein à craquer, j'attendis l'ouverture des portes en priant que tout le monde descendrait à cet arrêt. Et bien non, ils restaient tous...

Tout le monde sur le quai s'engouffra dans cette espèce de boîte à sardine en sur effectif. Ils jouaient tous des coudes pour se faire une place, tandis de que moi, j'essayais de suivre Hiruma, qui d'ailleurs passait sans trop de mal à travers l'amas de personne qui semblait s'ouvrir par magie devant lui ( _Hiruma, le Moïse du métro xDD _), son Carnet des Menaces y était sûrement pour quelque chose. Les pauvres, je les plains. . .

Arf', je suis bloqué entre une vieille et un homme d'affaire, j'arrive plus à passer . Hiruma le remarqua et fit demi-tour, fusillant du regard les personnes qui refusaient de le laisser passer; dans ces cas-là, il prenait son sourire carnassier et faisait mine de sortir son Carnet des Menaces de sa poche, évidemment, aucun souci pour passer après ça . Il arriva à ma hauteur, m'attrapa le bras et força encore une fois le passage pour nous installer à un coin du métro pas trop bondé.

Le métro démarra soudain, créant un mouvement de foule. Je fus poussé par la personne derrière moi, et je suis tombé sur Hiruma, la tête appuyée contre son torse. Celui-ci qui ne faisait pas tellement attention à moi jusqu'à maintenant me regarda en levant un sourcil, et moi, carrément mort de honte, je rougis de plus belle.

La foule bougeait de plus en plus, dévorant carrément le peu d'espace libre qu'il restait.

J'étais à présent collé contre lui, ma tête sur son torse, mes mains appuyées à côté de mon visage pour essayer de me redresser ne serait-ce qu'un peu. La vieille qui m'avait bloqué le passage tout à leur tomba, créant un nouveau remous qui arriva jusqu'à nous. Là j'en pouvais plus, encore plus collé à Hiruma, j'étais plus que rouge, gêné et honteux, carrément scotché à l'homme que j'aime; j'ai saisi la veste d'Hiruma avec mes deux mains, me suis caché le visage en enfouissant la tête dans sa veste. Je voulais pas qu'il me voit aussi rouge que je l'étais maintenant. J'étais sûr que j'allais mourir si on restait collés comme ça plus longtemps.

Hiruma me regardait faire mon manège et se retenait carrément d'exploser de rire. Il baissa la tête et me murmura dans l'oreille :

- On descend à la prochaine Nabot.

Le fait de sentir son souffle dans le creux me l'oreille me fit sentir encore plus gêné, j'enfouis de plus en plus mon visage dans sa veste, là c'est clair, j'allais mourir. Et lui aussi d'ailleurs j'ai l'impression, mais plutôt de rire ∏∏

Le métro s'arrêta et ouvrit ses portes, vomissant presque la moitié de ses passagers. Dès que j'eu la place de me mouvoir de nouveau, je lâchai la veste d'Hiruma, me redressai et partis en courant comme une flèche en dehors du métro. Je m'arrêtai devant la machine à boissons située à côté de l'entrée de la gare. Je reprenais peu à peu mon souffle.

- Plus jamais je prends le métro ! m'exclamais-je en m'asseyant par terre, le dos appuyé contre le mur de la gare.

- Ah' ouai ? Pourquoi ?

Je lève la tête, les joues encore rougies, vers mon interlocuteur. J'ouvre de grands yeux. Oh mon dieu, il est déjà là ∏.∏, Hiruma. Rien qu'à voir son éternel sourire de mégalomane, je rougis et cache mon visage contre mes genoux que j'avais repliés.

- T'as pas oublié ce qu'on est venus faire là Fuckin' Nabot ? dit-il en se dirigeant vers la machine à boisson.

- Euh . . . En fait. . .

- Tsss. . . fit-il en insérant une pièce de 5oo ¥ dans le distributeur. Bon c'est pas grave, suis-moi, on va au magasin, tu porteras.

- Hein ? Ah euh d'accord, lui répondis-je.

Je me relevai, puis attendis qu'il termine d'acheter sa boisson.

Il attrapa sa cannette puis se redressa et se tourna vers moi.

- Tiens attrape ! fit-il en m'envoyant la cannette.

Je l'attrape tant bien que mal, pris au dépourvu.

- M-merci.

- Allez, on y va.

On partit donc en direction du magasin. Je me rendis compte d'une chose :

- Hiruma-san ? Tu as des infos sur moi dans ton Carnet des Menaces ?

- Haha ! Tu tiens vraiment à le savoir ? me répondit-t-il.

- Euh . . . hésitai-je un instant en regardant mes pieds.

- Haha ! Ne t'inquiète pas, ce qu'il y a dans ce carnet restera entre toi et moi, Nabot. Me susurra-t-il dans l'oreille avec un sourire moqueur.

- Hi-Hi-Hiruma-san ! M'exclamai-je en faisant un bond de 3 mètres et recouvrant mon oreille de ma main.

On était devant le magasin, on avait acheté ce qu'il fallait, nos achats sur les bras. C'était vraiment lourd ∏.∏. Je suivais avec peine Hiruma, qui pourtant plus chargé que moi portait sans peine son fardeau.

Je trébuchai sur le rebord du trottoir en finissant de traverser et tombai une nouvelle fois sur Hiruma. Cette fois on tomba tous les deux.

- Tsss. . . C'est la journée ou quoi Fuckin' Nabot ?! Me grogna-t-il en se relevant tant bien que mal. À croire que t'aime ça !

- Désolé, Hiruma-san. Fis-je en m'appuyant sur les mains pour me redresser. Aïe !

- Quoi ?

- Je crois que je me suis foulé le poigné droit. Lui répondis-je en tenant ledit poigné.

- Rààh' Pu. . .

- Hiruma, Sena ! l'interrompit soudainement quelqu'un.

Juumonji-kun se tenait là, devant nous, étonné de nous voir tous les deux rétamés par terre.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? reprit-il.

- On est venus acheter du matériel, mais le Fuckin' Nabot s'est tordu le poigné en portant. Lui répondit Hiruma en soupirant.

- Ça m'étonne pas, vu ce que tu lui fait porter, ajouta Juumonji-kun en jetant un regard à nos achats, je fis une mine légèrement gênée; Bon bàh' je vais porter à sa place je pense.

- Merci, mais tu n'es pas occupé Juumonji-kun ?

- Non, j'ai terminé ce que devais faire. . . On prend le métro pour aller à Deimon ? demanda le Linemen.

- NON !! m'écriai-je, la scène de tout à l'heure dans le métro en tête.

- Hein ? il me regarda avec des yeux ronds, il ne m'avait sûrement jamais entendu crier avant u.u'

- En fait ce Nabot a tout à l'heure dans le métro. . . entama Hiruma

- Naaaaaan Hirumaaaa-saaaaan ! ∏∏, Le suppliai-je presque à genou.

- Kekekeke ! Tu voulais savoir si tu étais dans mon Carnet des Menaces ? Maintenant tu le sais !

- ∏∏

- . . . T'inquiète pas Sena, t'es pas le seul. . . intervint Juumonji-kun.

Et on continua ainsi pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à Deimon, qui, à mon grand soulagement, fut parcouru à pied et non en métro. . .


	4. Chapter 3

**POV Sena**

Ça fait deux jours que je prends plus le métro. Et je m'en porte pas plus mal. . . Faut dire qu'après l'incident avant-hier, normal que je me fasse une cure anti-métro-bondé u.u . Et à cause de mon poignet foulé, je suis interdis de football US pendant 5 jours, et je m'ennuie à mourir assis sur mon banc à regarder les autres s'entraîner. . . j'ai l'impression que mes amis sont plus mous à l'entraînement depuis que je joue plus . Et Hiruma. . . En fait j'en sais rien pour Hiruma, sauf qu'il m'embête encore plus souvent maintenant TT.

- Hey Sena ! Me fit une voix, alors que je regardais, d'un air boudeur, mes amis s'entraîner.

- Hmm ? répondis-je sans détacher les yeux du terrain, ou plutôt de Hiruma qui envoyait des passes à Monta.

- SENA REGARDE MOI QUAND JE TE PARLE !

- Oui oui ! Désolé !! m'excusai-je, en me retournant précipitamment pour voir qui me parlait; Ah' Riku !

- Oui c'est moi Sena ', dit mon ami d'enfance.

- Désolé Riku ! Je pensais à autre chose. . . Mais c'était pas une raison pour crier !

- Ouai mais sinon t'allais continuer à regarder ton grand amour envoyer son ballon.

- OO ! Ma-ma-ma-mais de quoi tu parles ?! bafouai-je, sentant que mon visage allait commencer à prendre sa teinte des plus rouge comme il avait si bien l'habitude de prendre ces derniers temps.

- T'inquiète pas Sena, je l'dirai à personne ! voyant que c'était pas ça que j'attendais comme réponse, il reprit : Bàh' me regarde pas comme ça ! C'est juste que c'est vraiment flag' ! En plus je te connais beaucoup trop bien pour laisser passer ce détail sans m'en rendre compte.

- Riku, tais-toi s'il te plaît TT, lui demandai-je en jetant des coups d'oeil à mes coéquipiers, de peur qu'ils aient entendu la conversation.

- Bon okay on va parler ailleurs ! me dit-il sans attendre une éventuelle réponse de ma part. MAMORI !

- Oui ? Ah bonjour Riku ! s'exclama Mamori-nee-chan souriante, depuis l'autre bout du terrain, un chrono à la main. Comment ça va ?

- Très bien, merci ! Je t'emprunte Sena quelques instants !

- D'accord ! Faites attention !! Et ne vous éloignez pas trop !

- Oui oui ! lui répondit Riku, en me traînant un peu plus loin.

En fait, il m'a vraiment emmené loin ! On été à présent dans un café à côté du fleuve, sur le chemin que j'utilise tous les soirs pour rentrer chez moi.

Moi en train de siroter un Tea Lemon Je bois que ça depuis qu'Hiruma m'en a offert un, et Riku en trains de tourner son chocolat chaud, nous reprîmes la conversation là où on l'avais laissée :

- Alors ? Tu vas lui demander ? me demanda Riku.

Moi, trouvant d'un coup un intérêt tout particulier aux serviettes en papier posées sous le cendrier de la table, je fis non de la tête.

- Alors tu vas lui dire au moins ?

Jouant nerveusement avec mes doigts, je fis encore une fois non de la tête.

- Le sous-entendre une fois ?

Je recommence mon manège.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment têtu ? me fit-il exaspéré.

- Oui, je sais, lui répondis-je en relevant les yeux vers lui, avec un regard déterminé.

- Et tu dis oui en plus ?! s'exclama-t-il en me faisant m'ébouriffant comme pas possible les cheveux.

- Désolé ! Désolé ! Arrete ça ! ! m'écriai-je en mettant ma main sur mes cheveux pour l'empêcher de continuer.

- Je préfère ça ! me répondit Riku d'un air satisfait et fier de lui; On parlait de quoi déjà ?

- . . . Rien du tout !

- Ouai ouai bon j'arrête

- Mais en fait, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- C'est seulement maintenant que tu te le demandes ? . . . En fait, pendant mon cours de Chimie au lycée, quelqu'un dans la classe a fait une fausse manip' et a fait explosé la salle de Chimie et brûlé la moitié du lycée. Donc le temps des réparations, on est libre de faire ce qu'on veut. Et je ne dirai pas à qui la faute !

- C'est toi qui a fait la manipulation hein ? lui demandai-je, pas si surpris que ça.

- J'ai jamais été bon en Chimie.

- Et pourquoi tu es là ?

- Parce que je voulais te demander si je pouvais rester chez toi pendant une semaine, voire deux, ou plus. . .

- Il faudra demander à mes parents. . .

Et on continua ainsi de parler pendant un bon moment 3o min , jusqu'à ce que Mamori-nee-chan m'appelle sur mon portable pour me demander de retourner au lycée Deimon Pour m'occuper de la paperasse, à tous les coup

Il nous fallut bien 1o bonnes minutes en marchant en non en courant à Riku et à moi avant d'arriver au lycée Deimon.

Rien qu'à voir la mine des membres de l'équipe et surtout celle d'Hiruma, l'entraînement avait l'air d'avoir été peu productif, voire même affligent.

Mamori-nee-chan nous glissa quelques mots à Riku et à moi en voyant notre étonnement :

- Aujourd'hui, on va dire que les performances de chacun n'ont pas été . . . bien brillantes '. Ce qui a mit Hiruma d'humeur peu joviale et sous la frustration, a réduit en bouillie une grande partie du matériel. Elle prit une inspiration et nous mit en garde : Donc ne l'énervez pas, ou sinon il en prendra sûrement un pour taper sur l'autre.

- Ah' d'accord, merci du conseil Mamori-nee-chan.

- Mais pourquoi tu nous as demandé de revenir ? demanda Riku, nullement concerné par la menace imminente que représentait Hiruma.

- Et bien. . . Pour le bien de tous, nous avons décidé Musashi et moi-même d'inviter tout le monde au cinéma et on allait partir donc. . .

- Tu voudrais pas par hasard nous faire payer toutes les entrées, soupçonna Riku.

- Mais j'ai pas d'argent moi ! m'exclamai-je alors.

- Non toi tu payes pas, on allait faire raquer l'autre fuckin' Runninback. Grogna Hiruma qui venait d'intercepter la conversation.

- Merci c'est gentil, ironisa ledit " Fuckin' Runninback ".

On est donc partis tous ensemble remonter le moral de troupes en allant voir un film, qui avec un peu de chance, serait bien...


	5. Chapter 4

**POV Sena**

Tous les membres du club commençaient à s'installer avec plus ou moins de vigueur dans la salle de cinéma presque vide. Je ne savais pas trop où me mettre, car, j'avais envie d'être à côté d'Hiruma, mais ça ferait bizarre. . . Je pensais donc me m'installer à côté de Riku, mais peu être que Monta ou Suzuna voudraient être à côté de moi. . . Et pour ce qui est de Mamori-nee-chan, j'en ai aucune idée. . . Le choix est difficile TT

Riku vient de me regarder d'un air interrogatif, je dois vraiment tirer une tête bizarre… Ah tiens ! Il vient pas de me glisser un « laisse-moi faire ! » là ? Merci mon Dieu que Riku soit intelligent ! TT

- Sena ! m'interpella-t-il alors en s'asseyant sur un siège, Mets-toi devant moi !

- Hein ? Pourquoi devant-toi ? répondis-je alors.

- Parce que comme t'es petit je suis sûr de pouvoir voir l'écran, et aussi je peux te parler pendant le film comme ça !

- Riku ! s'exclama Mamori-nee-chan en entendant notre conversation, C'est pas gentil ça ! En plus tu n'es pas tellement plus grand que lui je te rappelle !

- T'énerve pas Mamori ! Je le sais ça ! En plus je plaisantais ! se défendit-t-il.

- O-oui, Mamori-nee-chan, ajoutai-je.

Je m'installai alors devant lui, comme il me l'avait demandé, puis j'attendis alors que les autres se placent, secrètement dirigés par Riku.

Une fois tout le monde assis, ça donnait ça : Suzuna à ma droite, puis par un miracle insoupçonné, Hiruma à ma gauche et Mamori à côté de lui, puis Musashi; Riku derrière moi, à sa droite Monta et à sa gauche Juumonji-kun et ses deux copains, et finalement derrière Yukimitsu, Kurita, Komusubi et Taki-kun. . . ah et Ichimaru-san aussi, désolé, on l'oublie facilement lui ' . . . Riku a fait du bon boulot quand même. . . Je lui fais un sourire du style : " je te remercie du plus profond de mon être " et il me répondit par un sourire qui voulait sûrement signifier de rien.

Le film débuta peu de temps après, il avait pas l'air fameux.

- - - - - - - - -

- . . .abot !

- hmmmm ?

- Fuckin' Nabot ! Réveilles-toi !

- Oui Sena, le film est déjà fini !

- Quoi ?

J'ouvre un œil difficilement. . .

J'étais toujours au cinéma, mon cou et mon épaule me faisaient mal de m'être endormi sur Hiruma. . .

. . .

STØP !

. . .

J'ouvre alors de grands yeux. Je me suis endormi sur Hiruma ?? Je me redresse immédiatement, le visage complètement rouge de honte et surtout de gène.

- Ah' ! Pas trop tôt Fuckin' Nabot ! me fit Hiruma en grimaçant et se dégourdissant l'épaule.

- Dé-dé-dé-dé-dé-désolé Hiruma-san… Répondis-je, mort de honte.

Je regardais autour de moi, les autres avaient commencé à se lever et se rassembler sûrement pour parler du film, que je n'ai pas vu d'ailleurs, vu que je me suis endormi dès le début à priori.

Je crois qu'il n'y a que Hiruma et Suzuna, et Riku à tous les coups, qui ont vu ce qu'il c'était passé. . . Encore heureux, j'étais déjà assez gêné comme ça !

Monta me sortit de mon monologue intérieur :

- Hey Sena ! T'as aimé le film ?? s'écria-t-il à mon égard.

- Ah . . . euh . . . hésitai-je un moment

Je regardais Riku dans l'espoir qu'il m'aide à trouver ma réponse, il me fit un oui frénétique de la tête, lui faisant confiance, je répondis :

-Euh . . . Oui, beaucoup ! '

- Ouais t'as raison ! c'était émouvant MAX ! s'exclama-t-il avec son entrain éternel.

- Moi aussi j'ai bien aimé, même si c'est pas mon genre de film, ajouta Riku, s'immisçant dans la conversation, sans doute pour m'aider à suivre.

- L'histoire était super ! Une jolie lycéenne super timide tombant amoureuse de son sempai, le gars le plus intimidant et redouté des élèves ! Ça c'est un scénario commun mais émouvant max ! continua mon cher ami le singe ( _xD_ ) , J'ai adoré la scène dans le cinéma quand ils sont dans le cinéma avec les membre du club de la fille !

J'ouvre des yeux ronds, ce truc, ça me rappelle tout à fait ce qui vient de se passer. Évidement Riku éclate de rire en remarquant ma réaction, et je pense qui y'avait de quoi quand même .

On est sortit du cinéma tous ensembles puis on est partit boire un truc au café d'à côté. Petit à petit chacun d'entre nous commençait à rentrer chez lui. Je m'apprêtai à partir, accompagné de Riku, lorsque celui-ci me dit :

- Désolé Sena ! J'ai un truc à faire, je te rejoins chez toi après ! Okay ?

- Ah . . . D'accord.

- Tu es sûr que ça ira ? me re-demanda-t-il.

- Oui oui ! T'inquiète pas ! lui répondis-je, pas trop convaincu.

- Bon okay ! À tout à l'heure ! s'exclama Riku en enfilant son blouson et se dirigeant vers la sortie.

Finalement, au café, il ne restait que moi, Juumonji-kun, Hiruma et Monta.

Je soupirai un coup, puis parti à mon tour, laissant mes trois amis entre eux.

Il faisait nuit à présent. La lune était pleine. . . Je marchais dans la rue sombre que j'avais l'habitude de prendre pour rentrer chez moi. Se promener la nuit dans cette ruelle était loin d'être rassurant. . . Surtout pour un froussard comme moi. J'entends un bruit derrière moi, je me retourne, mais ne vois personne, je continuai donc mon chemin.

- Hey' le gamin ! m'interpella alors quelqu'un derrière moi.

Je me retourne me demandant qui me parlait. Je vis deux jeunes aux airs de racaille, à présent face à moi. Je me rendis compte dans quel pétrin j'allais être embarqué.

- Petit ! continua le second, Ton fric ! Et plus vite que ça !

- J-Je. . . J'en ai pas; ( et c'était vrai ) répondis-je, totalement mort de peur.

- Ouai ouai c'est ça ! Te fous pas de nous ! s'exclama le premier.

- Si tu nous files pas ton fric, on te tabasse ! Pigé ?! menaça son copain.

Il s'approcha de moi, me saisit par le col du T-shirt et me plaqua contre le mur de la rue. Ah ça y'est, je vais mourir ! L'autre s'approcha aussi et leva son poing pour me frapper. Je fis mes prières. Il lança son coup, je fermai les yeux.

- Hey' ! bande de nazes ! résonna une voix cachée dans l'ombre de la rue.

Le premier retint son coup et se tourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Je rouvris les yeux et cherchai à mon tour mon sauveur du regard. On vit une forme se détacher de l'ombre et marcher sans hésitation vers nous. Son visage sortit de l'obscurité. J'ouvris alors de grands yeux en voyant qui était la personne qui était venue me sauver. Ses yeux démoniaques semblaient être remplis de fureur, il semblait hors de lui. C'était Hiruma. Il était à présent à la hauteur de mes deux " agresseurs ", et il était bien évident qu'il se retenait de leur balancer son poing dans la figure. C'est alors que, reprenant son calme, il dit :

- Vos nom, c'est pas Hiroji Atami et Kojiro Adachi ?

- Hein ? Ouai et alors ?

- . . . ; il sortit son tristement célèbre Carnet des Menaces, et feuilleta les pages, il s'arrêta, et afficha son sourire carnassier. Atami, à l'âge de 13 ans, a, malgré les interdictions de son collège. . .

Le dit Atami ouvrit de grands yeux. Manifestement, ça lui rappelait quelque chose. . . Quelque chose qu'il voulait sûrement oublier.

- Tais-toi !! Le coupa-t-il paniqué, Je ferai ce que tu voudras, mais tais-toi !

Ah. . . Voilà ce qu'il ne faut absolument pas dire à Hiruma. . . Il le prendra au pied de la lettre. . . Ça lui fera un esclave de plus. . . Il sera content. . .

- Ce que je veux, c'est que tu ne l'approche plus, toi et tes fuckin' de copains, lui grogna-t-il en me désignant. Si je vous vois lui faire une crasse, l'emmerder ou même être à moins de 1o mètres de lui, considères-toi comme mort.

Atami acquiesça sans un mot.

- Pareil pour toi ! cracha-t-il en direction d'Adachi.

Lui aussi acquiesça à son tour. Les deux racailles prirent leurs jambes à leur coup à la première occasion.

J'été donc seul avec Hiruma, particulièrement silencieux. Je me mis à frissonner, le froid était de plus en plus mordant, la nuit se faisant de plus en plus noire.

- Tu devrais rentrer, Fuckin' Nabot.

- Moui. . . marmonnais-je.

J'avais pas envie de rentrer chez moi, là dans l'immédiat. Je voulais juste rester avec lui, ne serai-ce qu'une seconde de plus.

- Hiruma ? fis-je.

- Hn ?

- Merci.

Je le regardais, attendant une quelconque réponse. Il n'y avait plus aucune trace de fureur en lui à présent. Il avait même l'air apaisé. Son regard croisa le mien un instant. Je détournai les yeux, cherchant un endroit où poser mon regard sur le sol, rougissant de plus belle.

Il soupira un coup, puis se retourna et repartit par là où il était arrivé. Surpris, je me précipitai pour le rattraper, à sa hauteur, je le retins en attrapant la manche de sa veste. Il tourna la tête vers moi, leva un sourcil, il attendait une explication.

- Euh. . . Je. . . balbutiai-je. Ne. . . ne me laisse pas tout seul. . .

- Tsss. . . siffla le blond entre ses dents, peu importe l'endroit où tu es, sache que je sera toujours là pour t'aider, Nabot.

Je gardais le silence en le regardant s'éloigner, le temps que j'assimile ce qu'il venait de me dire. Finalement je courus de nouveau vers lui, il tourna encore une fois la tête Il devait me prendre pour un idiot sûrement

- Hiruma !

- Quoi encore ?

- Je . . . Euh . . . Je . . . Bàh' enfin . . . ; Ràh mais pourquoi j'arrive pas à lui dire, ni même à aligner deux mots ?! Parle bon sang ò.ó'; Je . . . Euh . . . Passe une bonne nuit !

- Tsss, je comprend rien Nabot.

- Ah' non c'est pas ce que je voulais dire ! Je voulais dire, je voulais dire ; Que je t'aimeuh' , allez je peux y arriver ! ; Je voulais dire que, est-ce que t'aimes le lait ?!

- T'es grave là Nabot, tu ferais mieux d'aller te coucher.

- Nan je voulais pas dire ça non plus !! là j'étais carrément mort de honte et je trouvais toujours pas mes mots; TU FAIS QUELQUE CHOSE DEMAIN APRÈS LES COURS ET L'ENTRAINEMENT ??

Wow' ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire au début mais c'est pas mal non plus o.O', maintenant faut attendre sa réponse !

- Nan, j'fais rien. Qu'est-ce que tu me veux, Nabot ?

- Ah non rien désolé !! Bonne nuit !

Et pas le temps de dire " lemon soda " que je m'étais déjà carapaté à toutes jambes, loin loin, très loin de Hiruma


	6. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5 !! Enfiiiiin ! xD**

Je ne pense pas avoir déjà couru plus vite lors d'un match qu'à cet instant.

C'est donc essoufflé que j'arrivai à mon domicile, sous le regard interrogatif de ma mère. J'ai monté 4 à 4 les marches de l'escalier, puis me suis affalé sur mon lit en sortant mon portable de ma poche. Je regardai alors dans mon répertoire dans l'espoir de trouver ce que je cherchais. Mais mes recherches furent malheureusement infructueuses : je n'avais pas le numéro d'Hiruma en mémoire.

Après plusieurs coup de fils éclairs et excuses bidons du style " Hiruma a laissé tomber son portefeuille au café, je peux avoir son numéro pour le prévenir ? " c'est finalement Mamori qui me céda mon " précieux ".

Je me dépêchai d'écrire mon Sms en prenant mon courage à deux mains :

_" Attends-moi après l'entraînement demain au local du club "_

Le plus dur restait à présent à faire : l'envoyer.

Je suis bien resté 5 minutes en contemplation de la fameuse touche verte. En pleine concentration, je restai penché sur mon téléphone, une goutte de sueur perla sur mon front, le dénouement approchait, me préparant mentalement à l'envoi.

- SENA ! s'écria d'un coup une voix venue de nulle part.

Je fus tellement surpris que dans mon sursaut, j'en appuyai sur la touche verte.

- Nooooooon ToT ! m'exclamai-je alors en regardant l'écran de mon téléphone afficher " message envoyé ".

- Ah ! Ça y'est tu l'as envoyé ce message ! s'écria une voix que je ne connaissais que trop bien.

- Riku ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?! Et tu viens d'où comme ça ?! m'exclamai-je en direction de mon ami d'enfance que je venais de remarquer assis sur mon fauteuil, dos au bureau en face de mon lit.

- Et bien figures-toi que j'étais déjà dans la chambre avant même que tu n'y rentres ! Tu m'as même pas vu en arrivant ù.ú'

- Mais pourquoi t'as rien dis ? T.T '

- Parce que de un, j'étais vexé et de deux, je voulais savoir pourquoi tu m'as même pas remarqué. Et j'ai bien fais ! Maintenant je sais qu'il s'est passé un truc avec Hiruma tout à l'heure, vu que t'arrêtais pas d'inventer des excuses bidons pour avoir son numéro !

- Mais Riku ! Ça se fait pas T.T

- Bon bref. . . Explique-moi tout ! è.é' ;fit-il d'un ton autoritaire.

- D'accord. . .

* * *

_Lendemain après-midi, fin des cours, entraînement du club de foot US, Sena regarde ses amis s'entraîner_

J'avais passé toute la soirée à expliquer à Riku mon aventure d'après le cinéma. Il avait décider de tout arranger pour que Hiruma et moi soyons seul tout les deux cette après-midi, et c'est d'ailleurs ce qu'il était en train de faire à cet instant.

Mais un problème de taille faisait obstacle à notre "plan" : Est-ce qu'Hiruma avait bien reçut mon sms ?

Car en effet, hier nous avons attendus la réponse d'Hiruma, mais en vain. Il n'a pas répondu.

Mais c'était sans importance, j'allais attendre au local, comme je l'avais convenu, dans l'espoir qu'il vienne, quitte à me retrouver tout seul comme un idiot.

Ah, ça y'est l'entraînement vient de se terminer. Tous les membres rentraient à leur tour dans le local pour se changer. Riku me rejoignit et nous îmmes tous les deux attendre devant la porte du club.

- Bon écoute Sena, tu rentres, je te suis, je fais dégager ceux qui restent et après je te laisse seul dans le local en attendant qu'Hiruma arrive, Okay ? me proposa Riku en s'apprêtant à ouvrir la porte du club.

- D'accord Riku, mais je lui dis quoi ?

- Bin… pourquoi pas la vérité ?

- …

Nous entrâmes tous les deux. Hiruma n'était pas encore au local, je soupirai puis m'installai sur un banc en regardant Riku inventer diverses excuses pour virer les membres du club hors de la salle. Tandis que je jouais machinalement avec mes doigts pour faire passer le temps en regardant mes amis partir tous les uns après les autres, j'entendis la porte claquer et vis Hiruma entrer suivit de Musashi et Kurita. Il marcha en direction de son casier. Je n'arrêtais pas de lui lancer des regards plus ou moins discrets en quête de quelconque manisfestation voulant signifier qu'il avait bien reçut ce foutu Sms' que je n'aurai jamais dû envoyer…

Hiruma semblait mettre bien plus de temps que d'habitude pour ranger ses affaires, comme s'il traînait volontairement, enfin c'est ce que j'esperais.

- Magne-toi Hiruma ! dit Musashi en direction du blond.

- J'ai des trucs à faire, vous partez sans moi, fuckin' barbu !

Et si c'était moi le "truc" en question ? Ça serait trop beau mais bon, l'espoir fait vivre. . .

- Sena, j'y vais, tu m'rejoins après ! s'exclama Riku en suivant Musashi et Kurita En dehors du local.

Ça, normalement ça veut dire que Hiruma et moi sommes seul… En effet, y'a plus personne. Le blond ferma son casier, vint vers moi et dit :

- Alors, qu'est-ce que tu voulais ?

- Hein ?

- Le sms.

- Ah !! réalisant ce de quoi il voulait parler, je balbutia : je… hum.. euh… bàh…

Il me regarda en haussant un sourcil, il attendait une explication, que j'étais totalement incapable de lui fournir… Mais qu'est-ce que je pouvais bien faire ?! Et c'est alors que me revint en mémoire la remarque de Riku : " Et si tu lui disais la vérité ? "

…

La vérité ? Mais j'en suis incapable ! enfin… qu'est-ce que je perds à essayer ?

- Hiruma-san ?

- Hn ?

- En réalité je… enfin, la rason pour laquelle je t'ai fais venir ici… c'est pasque…

Hiruma semblait m'écouter attentivement.

- Je voulais te dire que …

_- YAHA ! UN APPEL ! VOUS AVEZ UN APPEL ! DRiiiNG !_

. . .

Cette espèce de sonnerie de portable de mXrde a tout gâché …

- Tu … décroche pas Hiruma ? dis-je pour changer de sujet.

- Non, continue, nabot.

_- YAHA ! YAHA ! DÉCROCHE ! MUSASHI A L'APPAREIL !_

- Putain de barbu de mes deux ! pesta Hiruma en sortant son téléphone de sa poche : QUOI ?! KESTUVEUX ?! Fuckin' Barbu !! . . . j'en ai rien à foutre, c'est pas le moment ! Hmph ! Hein ? qu'est-ce t'as fait d'Musashi fuckin' Runninback ? Quoi Sena ? Tu lui veux quoi ?

Hiruma me tendit le téléphone puis colla un coup de pied dans le mur.

- Allo ? dis-je.

_- Oui, Sena ! Alors ? Comment ça se passe ? En fait c'est Musashi qui a appelé Hiruma, mais j'lui ait piqué le téléphone et suis partis en courant, j'en profite ! Alors, tu lui as dis ?_

- Non, pas encore, répondis-je en jetant un coup d'œil à Hiruma qui avait arreté de massacrer le mur pour me regarder à la place, je chuchotai : j'étais en train mais vous m'avez interrompu !

_- C'est la faute à Musashi j'te dis, Ah ! Tiens il arrive, il a pas l'air content ! Bonne Chance ! Bye !_

Il raccrocha et je tendis le téléphone à Hiruma.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il te voulais ?

- R-rien. Fis-je en rougissant.

- Bon, j'vais y aller, nabot.

- Hein ? Mais … Mais ! Attends !

- Hn ?

- S'il te plais, p…as…r…av…oi… murmurai-je d'une voix étranglée en baissant la tête.

- J'entends pas, répête.

- Je…euh… je relevai la tête vers lui d'un coup, déterminé, les joues en feu; Ne pars pas ! Reste avec… m… oi !

Hiruma me regarda avec insistance, j'avais prononcé le dernier mot si doucement que j'avais peur qu'il me demande de répéter encore une fois.

- Tsss, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes, je suis encore là.

Là, J'étais achevé. J'avais mis tellement d'efforts et d'espoir en prononçant ces mots, mais il n'a même pas été capable d'en capter le sens.

- Tu comprends rien ! m'écriai-je

Je me mis à pleurer, en ne prenant même pas la peine de cacher mes larmes et mon chagrin.

Il s'avança vers moi, avec une expression indescriptible sur le visage, et mis sa main sur ma joue.

- Je comprend bien mieux que tu ne le crois.

Il essuya mes larmes du bout de ses doigts et de son autre main releva mon visage, avec une douceur infinie que je n'avais jamais ne serai-ce qu'entraperçut chez lui. Il rapprocha ses lèvres des miennes, un infime espace nous séparant à présent; j'avais posé mes deux mains sur ses épaules, mains qui migraient pour finalement s'appuyer contre sa nuque.

Je sentais son souffle chaud contre mes lèvres, ne tenant plus, je les célai alors, pour un instant de pur magie, ce baiser d'une tendre passion tant attendu et espéré.

Je rouvris les yeux, il en fit de même, et séparâmes nos lèvres.

Ses mains qu'il avait posées peu avant sur mes hanches avaient migrées pour me saisir par la taille, et ainsi me rapprocher encore un peu de lui

-Hiruma ?

- Hn ?

- Je T'aime…

- Moi aussi.

Des larmes se mirent à couler sur mes joues, mais dues cette fois à l'immense bonheur que j'éprouvais en cet instant.

D'une main il releva mon visage et m'embrassa encore une fois. Je sentis sa langue voulait se faire un passage, et la laissa entrer.

Au passage, je tiens à préciser qu'Hiruma à un goût de grozeilles, loin d'être désagréable o/o

Il me libera, et dis :

- Bon c'est pas tout, mais moi j'me casse…

- Quoi ?! m'écriai-je abasourdi, m'accrochant à son bras comme un gamin.

- Je plaisante… il pris son sourire carnassier et rajouta; Je partirai pas sans avoir eut ce que je veux.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Toi.

Sous le bonheur je lui sautai au coup, il m'attrappa par la taille et en profita pour m'embrasser sensuellement sur la nuque.

- Et je te rappelle que pour toi, c'est Yoichi maintenant, Sena…

- Je t'aime Yoichi !

**OWARI !**

* * *

Fitain x.x

Il m'en a fallu du temps pour le pondre ce chapitre x.x'

C'est Sensé Etre La Fin Définitive,

Je compte faire une suite, je l'upload à la suite de ce chapitre, ou la lance à part ?

Répondez-moi T.T '


	7. Chapter 6

Alors ? Vous l'attendiez plus hein ? XD

J'ai quand même quelques remarques à faire à propos de ce chapitre et de ceux qui vont suivre, tout d'abord, on va dire que ce mini chapitre est un chapitre transitif entre ce qu'on va appeler la saison 1 et la saison 2 de ma fic ( je savais pas comment les appeler donc voila ù.ù ' )

Il y aura de radicauts changements entre les deux saisons, d'abord en ce qui concerne la narration, les points de vues ne seront plus uniquement ceux de Sena; j'alternerai entre les POV de Riku, Sena et du narrateur ( moi quoi XD )

Je pense donc qu'en conscéquence, le style d'écriture de ma fic va un peu changer, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis, ça pourrait bien m'aider... Donc euh... que dire ? XD

Biiiin... dans la saison 2 ( qui sera un peu plus longue que la 1 ) y'aura _beaucoup, beaucoup, beaucoup _plus de couples, j'ai bien l'impression XD

Eeeeet, il se pourrait que a certains moments de la fic, ça puisse rapidement tourner au bon vieux yaoi ( et non plus shonen-ai tout mimi romantique XD )

Euh... et je compte pas m'arreter là pour les fic d'Eyeshield 21, j'en ai plusieurs autres en cours, toutes Shonen-Ai/Yaoi of course

Donc, bonne lecture, désolée pour tout le temps que je mets a ecrire mes chapitre miteux XD

* * *

Eyeshield 21 - Chapitre 6

**POV Sena**

-C'est Trop Mignon ! se moqua Riku.

Après avoir dis au revoir à Yoichi - Nyààh j'adore dire son prénom - je suis parti en courant jusqu'à chez moi, sachant pertinement que Riku y serait déjà, et lui raconta ce qui s'était passé avec Hiruma au local.

On était donc dans ma chambre, moi allongé sur mon lit et Riku assis sur mon siège.

- Je suis trop heureux pour prendre en compte tes remarques !

- Mais bien sûr . . .

- Riku. . . je pris alors une expression sérieuse, et me redressai en regardant fixement mon ami d'enfance.

- Quoi ? fit-il, méfiant

- T'as des vues sur quelqu'un ?

A ces mots, Riku faillit tomber de son siège.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?!

- Rien, c'est juste que… je fis mine de réfléchir; … et pourquoi pas Kid-san ?

- Je considère Kid-san comme mon sempai et pas autre chose !

- Bon alors . . . réflechissons, qui ça peut bien être… une idée brillante me vint à l'esprit; A côté de qui tu étais au ciné ??

Riku tiqua. Bingo ! J'ai trouvé !

- Tu es amoureux de . . . Monta-kun !

- NON MAIS TU DEBLOQUES ?!

Il me frappa sans retenue et rertourna bouder sur son siège, puis il dit a voix basse :

- C'est l'autre …

- Quel autre ? demandai-je sans vraiment comprendre.

- C'est l'autre qui était à côté de moi…

- Euh … Donc à côté de toi y'avait… je réfléchis un moment histoire de remonter mes souvenir; … Juumonji-kun ?

- Oui…

- Et tu vas lui demander ?

Il fit non de la tête.

- lui dire ?

Encore non.

- Le sous-entendre ?

Et une dernière fois non.

- Non mais tu te rends compte que tu fais exactement comme moi j'ai fais là ?!

- . . .

- D'accord d'accord, on en reparle demain…

Aussi loin que je me souvienne, Riku, malgré les apparences, a toujours été quelqu'un d'extrêmement sensible et particulièrement maladroit lorsqu'il s'agissait de ses propres sentiments et non ceux des autre.

Mais il y a une chose dont je suis sûr, c'est qu'il emploiera tous les moyens nécessaires pour arriver à ses fins, et quelque chose me dit que Juumonji-kun ne tardera sûrement pas à succomber aux charmes ( et sous-entendus ) de Riku !

* * *

Bon, encore une fois, désolée pour ce chapitre nain, mais c'était histoire de pas vous laisser poirauter sans rien vous mettre sous la dent en entendant la suite XD


	8. Chapter 7

Et voila un nouveau chapitre, presque entièrement dédié à Riku XD

Pour vous dire la vérité, ce chapitre était déjà écris depuis longtemps, mais j'avais la flemme de le tapper à l'ordi, et comme j'adore faire poirauter les gens, j'aimerai vous dire qu'en réalité j'ai déjà écris les chapitre 8 et 9 XD

( j'ai passé la nuit à réfléchir sur la fic, et donc par conséquent j'ai toute l'histoire écrite dans ma petite tête, et dont le chapitre final écrit sur la papier, et je pense que vous serez pas déçus en lorsque vous le lirez XD )

* * *

**Chapitre 7**

_Le lendemain après-midi, à l'entrainement._

**POV normal**

L'entraînement se déroulait naturellement; Sena, ayant décidé d'ignorer sa foulure, s'entraînait avec Riku; Hiruma lui, pour une fois ne faisait pas ses lancers à Monta ou Yukimitsu, mais traficotait sur son ordinateur tout en lançant des regards à Sena, qui en faisait de même, quitte à se risquer de se prendre un ballon dans la tête de la part de Riku...

**POV Riku**

- Mais c'est vraiment le grand amour à ce que je vois, fis-je comme pour moi-même.

Pfff… il m'a même pas entendu, c'est carrément plus drôle ( _et oui, Riku est un gamin xD_ )

Sena, depuis hier, affiche le même sourire heureux-beat-stupide et n'a d'yeux que pour son quaterback.

- Il tient vraiment à ce que tout le monde le sache, dis-je, exaspéré.

- Que tout le monde sache quoi? Fit quelqu'un derrière moi.

- RIEN ! m'exclamai-je en me retournant vivement; J-Juumonji-kun ?! Salut ! Oublies ce que je viens de dire !

- Ha ? euh… okay, répondit-il sans vraiment comprendre.

C'est alors que je remarquai que Kazuki était en sueur est visiblement épuisé.

- Fait chaud aujourd'hui hein ? fit Jumonji-kun en passant sa main sur son front pour essuyer la sueur, ce qui, à mon avis, lui donnait un air particulièrement sexy !

- Ça c'est clair ! m'exclamai-je en m'empêchant de baver devant lui.

- … T'as pas chaud avec ton blouson en cuir ?

- Non pas du tout ! Ça retient la fraîcheur, répondis-je avec le sourire le plus adorable que j'avais en collection.

- Ha ? il fit une pose puis reprit; T'as soif ? tu veux aller boire quelque chose ?

- Hùm… pourquoi pas ?

My god ! Ouai ! Ouai ! Ouuuuai !!

" Technique de rapprochement n°1 " réussie !

- Kazuki-chan ! tu reviens t'entrainer ?! demanda un de ses copain dont j'ai oublié le nom.

- Non, désolé, je suis occupé, je reste avec Kaitani, faites une pose !

Nyààh ! Il préfère rester avec moi !

( Mode groupie hystérique activé )

- Y'a un distributeur juste à côté, tu viens ?

- Oui ! répondis-je avec mon sourire angélique n°1.

Je le suivis jusqu'au distributeur tout en essayant de maintenir la conversation...

- Mais en fait, Juumonj-kun, ça doit être la première fois qu'on se parle non ? fis-je en affichant un air de gamin innocent.

- … Oui je pense.

- En tout cas je te trouve vraiment sympa ! rajoutai-je en humectant mes lèvres innocemment, puis en affichant mon plus beau sourire ( _parce qu'il en a tout un catalogue ù.ù '_ )

Je suis certain que la légère rougeur apparue sur son visage n'était pas seulement due à la fatigue de l'entrainement et à la chaleur du soleil… héhé, bingo…

- Ha ! le distributeur est là ! fit Juumonji-kun; Qu'est-ce que tu veux boire ?

- Euh... Juste de l'eau.

- Okay j'te l'offre…

- Non c'est bon !! J'ai … _je fouillai mes poches;_ … pas mon porte-monnaie ! T.T Désolé Juumonji-kun !!

- Alors… Je dois juste avoir assez, il sortit quelques pièces de sa poche; C'est bon, j'ai 2oo ¥, Ha ? Merde !

Juumonji-kun fit tomber accidentellement ses 2oo ¥ qui roulèrent jusque sous la machine.

- Evidemment, ça peut pas tomber à côté mais BIEN en dessous u.u ' , fis-je remarquer ; Bon…

- Ha ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Je vais les rattrapper, répondis-je à présent à quatre pattes, m'apprêtant à plonger - avec un léger dégoût - mon bras sous le distributeur.

- Non, c'est pas la peine, laisse tomber !

N'écoutant pas et ayant décidé de boire cette boisson qu'il avait l'intention de m'offir ( oui c'est juste pour avoir une bouteille offerte par lui u.u ' ) je plongeai mon bras sous le distributeur.

- Hùm ? J'ai chopé un truc, un autre… et encore un autre !

- Euh… alors ? demanda Juumonji-kun, qui s'était agenouillé pour être à ma hauteur.

- J'ai … de la poussière, une capsule de bouteille, deux capsules de bouteille et … un … BILLET DE 1O OOO ¥ ?! m'exclamai-je surpris.

- HA ?!

- …

Je considèrai le billet un moment, puis le tendit à Juumonji-kun

- Tiens, cadeau.

Je lui glissai les 1o ooo¥ dans la main en prenant bien soin d'éflerer ses doigts; voyant qu'il hésitait à garder le billet, j'ajoutai :

- Accepte, c'est pour toi que je suis allé fouiller la dessous !

… Merde… Grosse erreur … c'était pas ça que j'étais sensé dire…

- Oublie ce que je viens de dire ! Accepte c'est tout ! essayai-je de me rattraper, je passai nerveusement ma main sur mon front puis ma joue.

… Nouvelle erreur…

- Arg ! C'est pas possible ! J'me suis collé de la crasse partout sur la figure ! m'exclamai-je de nouveau.

La nervosité me fait faire que des conneries… Juumonji-kun me regardait bizarrement pendant que moi, adossé à la machine, j'essayais d'enlever la crasse et la poussière de mon visage. ( _genre Riku qui se prend la tête tout seul XD_ )

- Je crois que c'est bon, fis-je avec un sourire crispé.

- T'en as encore un peu sur la joue.

- Darg ! … là c'est bon ??

- … Non, laisse-moi faire.

- Gné ?

Il se pencha vers moi et frotta du bout de ses doigts pour enlever la trace de ma joue, joues qui prenaient une teinte cramoisie. Dès qu'il eut fini, je tournai la tête rapidement et fis :

- M-merci, Juumonji-kun ! … Hum ? Dis, c'est pas un lavabo là bas ??

- Si je crois bien

- Génial !

Je me ruai alors sur le lavabo, me rendant compte que j'étais mort de soif.

- Yatta ! Ça fait du bien ! m'exclamai-je tout content, après avoir bu une gorgée d'eau fraîche à l'un des 3 robinets.

Juu-kun me rejoignit et sourit gentiment; il se pencha pour boire au lavabo situé à côté du mien, et là, une idée me vint, une idée aussi stupide que géniale…

- Juumonji-kun !

- ha ?

Je fis un sourire diabolique, ouvrit mon robinet à fond, et l'éclaboussa " gentiment " (mais avec une certaine force je dois avouer u.u')

- Ha ? tu veux jouer à ça avec moi ? dit-il avec un air de défi tout en essuyant son visage completement tremp' du revers de la main.

Sitôt dis, sitôt fait, je me pris une bourrasque en pleine face.

- Arg ! m'exclamai-je en rigolant, et m'attendant à une seconde attaque, je repris; Stop ! Pause ! J'enlève ma veste !

En effet, un blouson en cuir mouillé, c'est moche. Prenant bien soin d'enlever ma veste de la manière la plus lente et aguichante possible, ce qui malheureusement pour Juu-kun, je savais faire à merveille… maintenant peine vetu d'un T-shirt noir flottant, et qu'une fois mouillé deviendrait légèrement transparent, mais peu importe ! xD

Je fermais les yeux un instant, savourant la chaleur du soleil contre ma peau.

Je souris.

- Alors, On continue ?

Ne le laissant pas le temps de réagir, je l'éclaboussai de nouveau en rigolant, ce qu'il me rendit en riant à son tour.

* * *

**dernier mot de l'auteur :**

Waow Le chapitre pourrit ! XD

Je vous caherai pas que j'ai énormément de mal avec les répliques de Juumonji x.x '

Bon, le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt... enfin... presque ! XD


End file.
